


Mornings

by Akanthe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanthe/pseuds/Akanthe
Summary: There were a lot of things that changed when you entered Elijah's life - how he spent his mornings was just one small change of many. At least now, he got to spend every morning appreciating how perfectly you had changed his habits.





	Mornings

Elijah had spent years of his life loathing mornings. He either had to get up for school, or get up to work, or get up to live up to duties. It wasn’t that he disliked mornings in themselves - truthfully, it was the time of day he found most peaceful, especially in a city such as Detroit - but rather the connotations of them. Duty, diligence, repetition, rhythm. Even when he was building CyberLife, he found very little beyond the initial accomplishments and accolades that came with the establishment of the company. When his alarm screeched at him - or later on, when his androids awoke him - all he wanted to do was retreat into his own world. Living alone, retired, he had been able to come to terms with mornings, although his psyche still clung onto the remnants of a strict schedule long since dissipated.

Ever since you had returned, Elijah found himself loving mornings. That routine that his mind had so rigidly adhered to had no place for you, and thus, you made your own place. Rather than awaking to a cold bed, in a dark room, Elijah awoke to your warmth. He awoke to the sunlight - you preferred to keep the curtains open, even in the summer. Elijah had spent most of his life loathing mornings, but certainly not as much as he loathed other people invading his privacy. Somehow, you had broken those two rules - he now loved mornings just as much as he loved you.

“You look awfully pensive.”

Your voice was still hoarse from sleep, and Elijah smiled. Looking down at you from where he sat on the bed, he wondered if there was a practical way to immortalise your visage. Eyes bleary, lids still partially-closed as you mustered the energy to awaken fully; your hair tussled in a way that Elijah knew you would fuss over, could you see it at this moment. He felt his inner cynicism cringe at these thoughts - you had made him into a soppy romantic. Through no fault of your own, nonetheless… It wasn’t as though you were much of a romantic yourself. That only made him all the more criminal in his thoughts.

“I’m thinking about mornings.”

“This morning?”

“No, mornings.” Reclining back into the pillows, Elijah extended a hand to yours, allowing you to entwine your much more delicate fingers with his. “In general.”

“Ah.” You coughed, clearing your voice. “No better time to do that than in the morning, I suppose.”

“I suppose.” Elijah didn’t even realise he was grinning, now, feeling your thumb rub calming circles into the back of his hand. You made him so calm. Elijah had always been told that his intelligence was a blessing - he didn’t disagree, but it made downtime difficult. He struggled to relax, pursue anything in a way that didn’t involve his usual vigour and intensity, which more often than not lead to him being exhausted and exasperated. Most people were left behind.

He had voiced such concerns to you, when you had first shown signs of being interested in him. Elijah had every right to be wary around people, and whilst he had met you before the vast majority of his wealth had come into his possession, he didn’t want to make a mistake as dire as falling in love, especially if falling in love would occur in the usual fashion his interests tended to. As it turned out, it did. For the better. You were never behind him - in fact, Elijah often marvelled at how you seemed to be a step or two ahead.

“Come over here, my dearest thinker.” Elijah blinked, his gaze shifting from your joint hands to your face. He had shifted himself away from you in the bed, not wanting to disturb you when he awoke all too early. “Your skin is even more cold than usual.”

“What, you want to warm me up?”

“In more than one way, my darling.”

It wasn’t as though you were the first person Elijah had ever been attracted to. It wasn’t that he disliked people in general; but he was reserved, and often found that other people grew tired of his on-and-off interactions. He’d known people before - childhood crushes, idols, teenage fantasies, even small bouts of lust - that piqued his interest, whether it be through their looks or their self. When he had met you, he didn’t even realise that you would become his entire future; apparently, you hadn’t either. The time he had taken it upon himself to ask what you thought of him when you first met, he had been met with a reply that still made him chuckle.

“I thought you were like an elf.”

“What?”

“Like… You’re quite tall.” Elijah nodded, more in awe than agreement. “And pale. You’re extremely intelligent, and have these…” You paused, infectious grin upturning the corners of Elijah’s mouth. “Beautiful eyes.”

“So you thought I was an elf?”

“No, I didn’t think you were an elf, you moron!” Elijah could barely hold back his laughter at this point, looking down at you struggling to find your words. “I thought you were like an elf.”

Elijah burst out into rancorous laughter, startling the Chloe that had been serving the pair of you your drinks.

“I still do, truth be told.”

“What on earth are you grinning about, now?”

“The time you called me an elf.”

“Oh for god’s— Eli, that was years ago!” Elijah couldn’t help himself, chuckling as he shifted across the bed to your position. That same look of incredulity was on your face now, the same mirth glinting in your now-awake eyes. “And I shall reiterate - I didn’t say you were an elf, I said you were-“

“-like an elf.” Elijah wrapped his arm around your head, placing it in the crook of his elbow. “I know.”

“It’s too early in the morning for the elf conversation.”

“Oh-ho, it has a name now, does it?”

“Only because you bring it up so often.”

Elijah grinned at your pout, impetuousness hiding amusement. He placed a quick kiss on the tip of your nose, groaning in false irritation when he evaded your movement to find his lips.

“Hey! Don’t you tease me.”

“If only I had more time.” Elijah sighed, removing his arm from beneath your head and turning away in an attempt to hide his impish grin.

“Oh no.” Your hand was still wound with his, and Elijah felt your grip tighten. “Elijah Kamski. It is early in the morning. You have nothing to do right now.”

“International call.”

“Only if that international call is with hell, Elijah, or so help me leaving me alone in bed will have more significant consequences than that call.”  
“Oh, well.” Elijah turned back, the hand grasping yours swiftly moving to rest above your head as he manoeuvred himself on top of you, duvet flying off his figure. “That’s incentive enough for me.”

“Ah, glad to know that you aren’t having meetings with Lucifer.”

“A temptation not easily resisted." He grinned down at you. "I’d much prefer to stay here, nonetheless.”

“But if you do have anything to do, don’t let me hold you back.” Elijah’s head rested in the crook of your neck, pressing lazy kisses to the skin.

“You don’t hold me back.” His voice muffled by your skin, he was surprised you even heard him.

“I know, my darling.” He knew you weren’t being entirely truthful; but that was a talk for another time. As you had rightfully pointed out, now was a rare moment of lucid peacefulness for both of you. Falling to your side, Elijah looked up at you as your gazed remained focused on the ceiling. Your profile was beautiful, a halo of morning light illuminating your features. You were fully awake now, eyes bright and intelligent, blinking slowly… He was utterly captivated by you, and wondered if you always looked this good in the morning.

“I do love you, ____.” He turned your face to his, palm resting on your cheek. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoikes I know I said I'd do more Connor, and I AM doing more Connor (I have about five unfinished stories in a pages doc that need to be finished asap), but I am intrigued by Elijah - I have some very interesting ideas surrounding him and his character. He's a fascinating man to ruminate on; there's so much about him that we don't know, and yet so much to be inferred. WOW what a great game, hope y'all enjoyed this one!
> 
> (ps i'm writing an alternate end to this that'll be done sooner or later)


End file.
